Marukaite Chikyuu (Austria)
Marukaite Chikyuu is the ending theme to Axis Powers Hetalia. This song was released on a special CD that came with the third DVD of the anime. This alternate version was rewritten to reflect the Austrian culture. This version is sung by Akira Sasunuma . Romaji Lyrics "Minasama, honjitsu kono kyoku wo Watashi ga utawasete itadakimasu Soko no anata! Shizuka ni nasai!" Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Oosutoria desu Marukaite chikyuu Jitto mite chikyuu Hyotto shite chikyuu Oosutoria desu Aa Hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai Kareina geijutsu ya ongaku ga daisuki desu "Wiin de wa takusan no ongakuka tachi ni yotte Takusan no meikyoku ga umidasaremashita Ima kara watashi mo piano wo ensoushimasu Chanto suwatte okikinasai" Kokoro ga uruou kanbinaru Harmonie (harumoni) Daijina tokoro senkyosaretemo "Ookesutora wo tsurete ikenai to Shinsoko komarimasu" "Watashi no ie e kite itadaitanara Cafe Konditorei (Kaffei kondeitorai) e zehi otachiyori wo Malange (meranje) ya Mokka (moka) to isshoni sukina keeki wo oerabinasai Oishiikara to itte tabesugiru no wa dame desu yo" "Watashi ni shitsumon desu ka? Douzo ... ee? Pasuta wa demasu katte? Gohan ni pasuta nado demasen to itta hazu desu! Kono obaka san ga!" Sekaijuu no kuni ga kanade au chikyuu Sono hito paato Oosutoria desu Aa Hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai Budoukai Yoake made tsuzuku Ai no Walzer (waruzaa) Aa Sekaijuu ni nemuru shiawase no reshipi Mata mina de tsudoi kanademashou Hetalia! English Lyrics "Everyone, today's piece will be sung by me That idiot over there! Be quiet!" Draw a circle, it's the world Draw a circle, it's the world Draw a circle, it's the world I am Austria Draw a circle, it's the world Looking closely, it's the world Or could it be the world? I am Austria Aaah, with just a paintbrush, A wonderful world can be seen Splendid art and music, I love them "In Vienna, from many musicians, many famous pieces of music were born. I too will now perform on the piano. Sit down properly and listen." The heart is warmed By the sweet harmonie Even if my vital regions have been occupied, "If I can't bring the orchestra along My heart will feel troubled." "If you were to come to my home Please definitely stop by a cafe konditorei Along with melange or mokka, please choose the cake that you like Even though you say it's delicious, overeating is not good." "A question for me? Please go ahead. ... Eh? Will there be pasta? I have already said that there will be no such things as pasta for meals! You idiot!" The countries throughout the world Play the music in the world A part of that Is Austria Aaah, with just a paintbrush, A wonderful world can be seen The balls that continue until the break of dawn, The walzer of love Aaah, throughout the world, Recipes of happiness sleep Let's gather everyone again and play music Hetalia! German Lyrics "Jeder, heute werde ich derjenige sein, der dieses Lied zu singen. Du da drüben! Sei still! " Zeichnen Sie einen Kreis, es ist die Erde Draw ein Kreis ist es die Erde Zeichnen Sie einen Kreis, es ist die Erde Ich bin Österreich Zeichnen Sie einen Kreis, es ist die Erde Gaze gespannt ist es die Erde Könnte es sein, die Erde? Ich bin Österreich Aah Eine wunderbare Welt, die Sie sehen können, mit einem Pinsel Splendid Kunst und Musik, ich liebe sie alle "In Wien waren viele bekannte Musikstücke von vielen Musikern geboren. Auch ich werde jetzt ausführen auf dem Klavier. Setzen Sie sich richtig und zuhören. " Der süße Harmonie, die das Herz erwärmt Auch wenn meine wichtigen Regionen besetzt worden sind "Wenn ich bringe es nicht das Orchester zusammen Ich fühle mich von ganzem Herzen betrübt. " "Wenn Sie kommen zu mir nach Hause Bitte auf jeden Fall beenden, indem die Cafe Konditorei Zusammen mit Melange oder Mokka, wählen Sie bitte den Kuchen, die Sie mögen Aber auch wenn es lecker, nicht zu viel essen " "Eine Frage für mich? Bitte gehen Sie vor ... Eh? Wird es Pasta? Ich hätte schon gesagt, dass es keine solche Dinge wie Pasta für Mahlzeiten Du Idiot! " Die Erde, wo alle Länder der Welt zu spielen, gemeinsam Musik Österreich ist ein Teil dieser Aah Eine wunderbare Welt, die Sie sehen können, mit einem Pinsel Die Bälle, die noch bis zum Morgengrauen, der Walzer der Liebe Aah Die Rezepte des Glücks, schlummern in der Welt Hier können alle wieder sammeln und spielen Musik Hetalia! Category:Media Category:Music